Searching For The Prince
by Bluebell Ren
Summary: Based off the movie, Anastasia. No one knows what happened to Prince James after the revolution, but one Dean Winchester is taken it upon his hand to find the prince and claim the reward.
1. Part 1

_I feel like no one has made this crossover for Supernatural_ before.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**XXXX**

There was a time, not very long ago, when we lived in enchanted, elegant palaces and grand parties. And Robert Singer's son, Michael, was the king of Lawrence.

People danced across the ballroom floor as others watched and waited. It was a night of celebration. They were celebrating the 300 year long rule of the Singer family, and that night, no star shone brighter than Michael's youngest son, James or Jimmy as his family loved to call him. Jimmy's cerulean eyes lit up in delight as he spotted his grandfather sit down in his chair. Jimmy stopped dancing with his father, causing Michael to laugh and let his son ran over towards his grandfather.

"Grandpa Bobby!" Jimmy shouted as he ran over, pulling a piece of paper out of his pocket. Bobby chuckled as the boy practically tackled him.

"Now, slow down, Jimmy. I'm not going anywhere yet," Bobby said, patting Jimmy's chocolate brown hair. Jimmy laughed, before showing Bobby the paper. On it was a rough drawing of Jimmy's older brother, Balthazar. Bobby smiled and placed the drawing on his lap, before going through his pockets.

"Do you remember the lullaby your grandmother used to sing to you?" Bobby asked. Jimmy nodded and started to hum his favorite lullaby, making Bobby smile again.

"Now, I know you don't want me to go to Sioux Falls, but I'm not going to be gone long. But, I had this made for you," Bobby said, showing Jimmy a small music box. A set of angel wings detailed the top.

"For me?" Jimmy asked innocently. Jimmy held the box gingerly in his hands, looking it over. He looked back up at Bobby.

"How do you open it?" Bobby pulled out a chain; on it was a small pair of angel wings matching the detail. Taking the small box from Jimmy, Bobby placed the set of wings in an identical hole on the front of the box, and turned them slightly. The music box opened and a minutiae version of Jimmy, with a pair of wings on his back, stared up at them. Jimmy's lullaby began to play.

Neither Jimmy nor Bobby noticed a kitchen boy with dirty blond hair and emerald green eyes watching them from the curtains. And neither noticed the boy's father drag his son away to help in the kitchen.

"You can play the lullaby before you go to sleep. And maybe my absence will go faster," Bobby said, as the song started again.

"Angels far away  
>Will always look over you<br>Hear this song to remember  
>With patience wings<br>Glide in the wind  
>And be home again<br>Just to remember,"

Jimmy sang his grandmother's lullaby softly with the music. Bobby hugged his grandson tightly, before handing over the necklace chain.

"Read the inscription," Jimmy looked at him in confusion before looking closely at the necklace in his hand, and read the inscription aloud.

"Together in Sioux Falls," Jimmy looked up at his grandfather with wide, surprised eyes.

"Really? Thank you, grandpa, I love it," Jimmy hugged his grandfather again, before putting on the necklace.

But the pair would never be together forever.

Everyone in the ballroom stopped as the ballroom doors were forced open, and a dark shadow fell across the room. Michael and Bobby both looked in despair as Bobby's other son, Lucifer, walked into the room.

Lucifer was not happy when Bobby handed the kingdom over to Michael and vowed he would get back at his family. There were rumors that Lucifer had been messing with dark magic. Michael walked over to his brother.

"How dare you return to the palace after everything you had done," Michael said, as Lucifer faked looking hurt.

"But, I am your brother,"

"My brother, ha! When you left, you denounced the Singer name and deceived us. Now, leave,"

"Banishing me again now, are you brother?" Lucifer smirked, before pulling a demon seal out of his pocket.

"How about I banish you with a curse," Everyone looked at the duo in horror. Bobby stepped in front of Jimmy to hide and protect him. Lucifer looked away from his brother for a moment, looking over his brother's family.

"Mark my words, Michael," Lucifer said, pointing at his brother.

"You and your entire family will die within four nights. I will not rest until I see the end of Michael Singer's family for good," Lucifer shouted, before he pointed the demon seal at the giant chandelier at the center of the room. Black bursts of magic show out of the seal, bringing the chandelier crashing down. Luckily, people in the center of the room jumped out of the way before they were harmed.

**XXXX**

Consumed by his anger at his brother, Lucifer opened Hell's Gate, releasing thousands of demon, all at his command.

"Go. Fulfill your dark purpose; possess the strongest and the mightiest. Cast the seed of distrust and seal the fate of the king and his family," The demons did as they were commanded, and made the humans doubt their king, making them riot and storm the palace.

**XXXX**

Everyone in the palace was screaming. Jimmy could hear gunshots and windows crashing. He hid his face in his grandfather's coat as he followed the rest of the family down the hall, as they tried to escape. But, Jimmy stopped and turned around, running in the direction of his room.

"I forgot my music box!" Bobby looked at Michael, before nodding at him.

"Michael, go. I'll protect Jimmy, get everyone else out," Bobby said, before running after his grandson. He did not know those would be the last words he would say to his son.

Jimmy ran hurriedly into his room and towards his hiding spot, where he hid his music box. He looked up when his bedroom doors slammed closed, and watched as Bobby shoved his dresser against it. Jimmy placed the music box in his pocket, before running over to his grandfather. He flinched as people began pounding and slamming on the door.

"Grandpa…what are we going to do?" Jimmy asked, looking up at Bobby. Bobby hugged him tight, he hadn't really thought this far ahead. A tug on his coat made him look up.

"Sir hurry. Go through the servants' quarters," A kitchen boy, Bobby knew as Dean, said, pulling Bobby and Jimmy towards the hidden door. Jimmy did not notice he had dropped his music box. As the bedroom door was starting to be broken down, Bobby looked back at Dean, thanking the young boy silently, as the boy closed the hidden door behind the duo. The bedroom door came crashing down, and Dean bravely stood against the men. He was not going to tell them where the prince and his grandfather went. The men got frustrated with Dean and one hit the poor boy with the butt of the gun, knocking him unconscious.

**XXXX**

Bobby and Jimmy ran across the palace courtyard. If Bobby could get them to the train station, they would survive, but Jimmy was struggling to catch up. Neither noticed Lucifer coming from the shadows after them, until he tackled little Jimmy to the ground.

"Hello father,"

"Lucifer," Jimmy struggled to get out of Lucifer's grip and began kicking at him. No one realized they were on top of a frozen river, until the ice beneath Lucifer began to crack. Jimmy kicked Lucifer in the shoulder, making Lucifer release him, as he struggled to get out of the freezing water. Bobby and Jimmy ran away without a second look.

**XXXX**

The duo had finally made it to the train station, only to find it crowded. Bobby grabbed Jimmy's hand.

"Jimmy, stay close to me," Bobby told Jimmy as they hurried after a departing train. The people on the end car helped Bobby onto the train, but Jimmy was still running after the car.

"Grandpa!" Jimmy reached for Bobby's hand, tears in his eyes. Bobby reached out, grabbing his grandson's hand.

"Don't let go, Jimmy. I've got you," The train had almost completely left the station and Jimmy was still unable to get onto the train, struggling to hold onto his grandfather. Bobby's grip weakened a little, causing him to let go of Jimmy's hand. Jimmy continued to run after the train, but tripped, falling onto the railroad. He hit his head, knocking himself unconscious.

"Jimmy!" Bobby continued to shout his grandson's name, until the other passengers pulled him inside, making him lose sight of his grandson.

**XXXX**

So many lives were destroyed that day. What had always been was now gone forever. And James Singer, Bobby's beloved grandchild was never seen again.

**XXXX**

_**So Y'all enjoy, next part will defiantly be up soon. Hope you review and have a good night! **_


	2. Part 2

_Thank you to everyone who reviewed/favorite/alerted this fanfiction. I'm glad you're enjoying it! So enjoy this chapter!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**XXXX  
><strong>_Ten Years Later  
><em>**XXXX**

Since the revolution, Lawrence, had never been the same. Everyone seemed gloomy and dull. Though gloomy and dull, everyone still loved to gossip. The topic of every year? That there was one survivor of the Singer family, little James.

Sam Winchester wandered through the marketplace, trying to avoid the people and make it the newsstand.

"Did you hear that royal grandfather, Robert Singer, will pay anything to have his grandson back. Ten years and the young prince has never been found," A group of people gossiped in front of the newsstand. Sam sighed, grabbing a paper and tossed a few coins to the vendor. He made his way back towards the other side of town. He stopped when he heard someone whistle behind him.

"Sammy, get over here," Sam's older brother, Dean, grinned up at him.

"Ready for today?" Dean asked, stepping in stride with his brother. Sam nodded, but Dean grinned at him again, before looking at the many shops.

"I'll be back in a few moment," Dean said, looking over the different vendors. Some claimed to have items from the abandoned palace. He bought an old jacket, before making his way back to Sam.

"So I did what you told me and rented the theater for the night," Sam said, as his brother got closer.

"Good, now everything is going according to plan. Now all we need is the guy to play the part!" Dean said, as they made their way to their hotel room to pack up. Once they find a Prince James look-a-like, they'd leave Lawrence, so for the rest of time, they were staying in the palace.

"Just think, Sammy. Once we claim the reward, you'll have the money to go to school and I'll have money to live for the rest of my life," Dean said, as he slung his bag onto his shoulder. Sam looked at him with a look that Dean nicknamed his 'bitchface'.

"Dean, so many others have tried the same thing you're doing, but none of the look-a-likes have achieved it. Robert Singer can see their acts,"

"Yea well. They didn't have this," Dean held up a tiny music box. Dean remembered helping the lost prince and his grandfather escape, but not much afterwards, only waking up to an empty palace, a killer headache and a music box lying next to his hand. The Winchesters left their hotel room.

"All we have to do, Sam, is find a guy to play the part, dress him up and take him to Sioux Falls," Dean continued as they made their way to the abandoned palace. Dean still remembered all the hidden entrances that hadn't been boarded up.

"We'll be able to do this, Sam. Don't worry,"

**XXXX**

At an orphanage miles away from Lawrence, an orphan named Castiel was being led away from the building he grew up in. Anna, the orphanage mother, chattered on, but Castiel wasn't paying attention. He was waving goodbye to his friends.

"Castiel, are you paying attention?" Castiel turned around quickly, looking at Anna. She smiled at him, before continuing,

"Now I got you a job at the fish factory. Try to not step on any fish. Now, you will head down the road, and when we hit the crossroads, take the left route,: Anna fixed Castiel's trench coat that seemed a bit big on him, and moved some hair out of his eyes.

"You be careful out there, ok? One day soon, you'll remember who you really are, but to us, you'll always be little Castiel," Anna hugged him quickly. Castiel only had one clue to his real identity, which was a necklace with a set of angel wings attached. The inscription 'Together in Sioux Falls' always confused him though. He had heard of Sioux Falls, but never had the chance to go. Anna pulled a blue scarf from her coat pocket and tied it around Castiel's neck. Castiel hugged her once more, before leaving the orphanage grounds.

Castiel walked down the path quietly, he was forever grateful for the orphanage taking him after they found him wandering the streets with no memory or a name. The crossroads appeared in front of him, signs pointing in two directions. One for the factory village, and the other for Lawrence. He wanted to do what he was told, but he was now free and wants to know the meaning of Sioux Falls.

"Go left and I will always be Castiel the orphan, but if I go right, maybe I can find a clue to my past," Doubt filled his heart, as he slumped against the sign post.

"I need a sign, a hint…anything, please," He said to the sky. He sighed, taking off his scarf. Something tugged on the end of his scarf, he looked down in confusion as a small black puppy pulled on the scarf more. The pup took the scarf from Castiel's hand and ran down one of the paths.

"Hey wait! I need that! Please, give that back," Castiel shouted, running after the puppy. The dog wagged his tail at Castiel, right as he stopped. Castiel noticed that the pup had brought him down the Lawrence path.

"You think I should go to Lawrence, little one?" Castiel asked, not really expecting an answer. The pup simply wagged its tail again. Castiel took a few steps forward, but stopped and looked back the crossroads. He shook his head and continued on. He was going to figure out who he really was, and take it one step at a time.

**XXXX**

Castiel had finally made it to Lawrence about an hour later. Holding his new found companion, he made his way to the train station and to the ticket vendor.

"One ticket to Sioux Falls please," A gruff looking man looked him over, before he held out his hand.

"Exit visa," Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"Exit visa?" The man frowned at him, before he shouted,

"No exit visa, no ticket!" The man quickly closed his station, leaving Castiel and the woman behind him without a ticket. The woman tapped his shoulder.

"See Dean Winchester. He's currently residing in the old palace. He can get you papers," The woman looked around the area,

"But, you didn't hear it from me," Castiel gave her a smile.

"Thank you,"

**XXXX**

Dean and Sam had been in the theater for hours, and so far, none of the men even resembled the lost prince, or they just really irked Dean. Sam was currently slumped against the desk, snoozing. Dean decided to call it quits and sent the rest of the men home. Shaking his brother awake, Dean pulled on his jacket.

"I think we should just call it quits, Dean, and give up," Sam said, as he yawned. They left the theater, and walked towards the palace.

"Don't worry, Sammy. We'll find a guy and then, off to Sioux Falls we go," Dean said, as he walked into a bystander, but continued to walk on without looking back.

Castiel frowned at the man who walked into him, before he walked over to a random person.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for the old palace," The man pointed down the street, before saying,

"There's nothing there though,"

**XXXX**

Castiel approached the front door of the palace, finding all the doors and windows boarded up. How did the woman expect him to find this Dean Winchester if he couldn't even get inside the palace? His companion, that he had now named Crowley, slipped under one of the boards and entered the palace. Castiel ran to the door and tried to look in.

"Crowley, come back," He frowned and began pulling on the boards. The boards squeaked in protest, but finally gave in, but made Castiel fall onto his back.

**XXXX**

Somewhere in the palace, Dean stood up, holding his container of food. Sam looked at his brother in confusion.

"What's up?" Dean ignored him and looked over at the door.

"Did you hear something?" Dean set his food down, and headed towards the door as Sam shook his head.

"I'll be right back,"

**XXXX**

Castiel wandered around the grand staircase, looking for signs of this so-called Dean Winchester, Crowley at his heels.

"Hello?" His voice echoed down the halls, right as he walked into a random room, which happened to be a dining hall. Castiel walked to the table and dusted off one of the plates. He stopped as he thought he heard music, but as soon as he turned, the music stopped.

"There's something about this place…Like I've been here before in a dream," Castiel said as he walked into another room. He unbuttoned his coat, and left it in a chair near the door, leaving himself in a threadbare button up shirt and black pants.

The other room appeared to be a grand ball room. Castiel believed he hears the music again, but there's not a person or musical instrument in sight/ He walked down one of the staircases and onto the ballroom floor. Everything seemed familiar and he just couldn't place it. He wandered the floor, looking up at the many dusty paintings.

"What are you doing here?" A voice echoed through the entire room, causing Castiel to stop and look. A man with emerald eyes stood on the other side of the room, staring at him. Shocked, Castiel ran back towards Crowley and his coat. The other male ran after him, shouting for him to stop.

"Stop! Just hold on for a second," Castiel stopped and leaned against an old portrait, catching his breath, before he, slowly, turned towards the other man.

**XXXX**

Dean was shocked when he saw the dark haired man in the middle of the ballroom. Sam ran out of their room, when Dean first shouted, and ran after his brother and the unknown male.

"Stop! Just hold on for a second," Dean shouted at the dark haired man. The man stopped in front of the royal family's portrait and slowly turned around. Dean stopped what he was doing as a pair of cerulean eyes stared at him.

**XXXX**

**That's all for today! Hope you enjoyed and will review. Also, hope you have a lovely day/night/evening!**


	3. Part 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author's note at the end.**

**XXXX**

Dean stared at the unknown man for a few seconds. The man stood next to the image of the lost prince, and his eyes almost completely matched the prince's. The stranger just stared at Dean as Sam caught up with them. Dean grabbed Sam's shoulder and made him look.

"Sammy, do you see what I see?" Sam looked at his brother, before he took a look at the stranger in front of them and then, at the portrait behind him. He blinked a couple of times, before he nodded at Dean. Dean felt a tug on his pants, and looked to find a small black pup.

"A dog?" He bent down to pick it up.

"Excuse me, but are you Dean?" The stranger finally spoke up, looking at the brothers. Dean handed the dog to Sam, who smiled widely and began to pet the small thing. Dean walked up to the stranger.

"That depends on who's looking for him,"

"My name is Castiel and I am looking to obtain some travel papers. They told me you are the person to see," Castiel said, as Dean walked a circle around him, looking him over. Castiel watched Dean for a second.

"Might I ask what you are doing?" Dean looked back up towards Castiel's eyes and shrugged.

"Sorry, Cas," Dean said, as he walked back towards his brother.

"It's Castiel," Dean turned around with a raised eyebrow. He smirked.

"Sure, Cas," Castiel frowned, before he picked his scarf from the floor and tried to walk back towards the door to the dining room. Dean intercepted him.

"Wait a moment; I thought you needed papers,"

"I'll find someone else. Thank you for your time," Castiel walked past Dean, only to be stopped once more by Dean.

"I was just kidding, dude. It's just you look an awful lot like…" Dean trailed off, as he gestured towards the Singer family portrait. Castiel turned his head, following Dean's hand towards the smallest child in the painting, a small dark-haired boy with blue eyes.

"You know, never mind," Dean turned back to Castiel,

"You were saying back about travel papers," Castiel tilted his head in confusion at the random turn in the conversation, before he answered Dean.

"Yes, I'm trying to get to Sioux Falls," Dean looked at him in slight surprise, before he looked back at his brother, only to find Sam playing with the dog. Dean shot Sam an unamused glance, before he continued his conversation with Castiel.

"Now, let me ask, Cas. Do you got a last name that goes with that?" Castiel looked down at the scarf in his hands, before he shook his head.

"No…I don't know my last name. The orphanage found me wandering the streets when I was ten. They gave me the name Castiel, and I was with them ever since. I didn't even leave when I turned 18 so I could help them,"

"And before that, before you were found?" Dean tried to venture on.

"I don't remember…only a few bits and pieces," Castiel reached through his shirt and clutched the necklace around his neck. Dean smirked, this was perfect for him. Cas has reached all of his requirements, age, eyes, hair color. Now, he only needed to convince him. Castiel's voice brought Dean out of his thoughts.

"But I do have one clue to my past, and that is Sioux Falls. Are you two able to help me?" Dean smiled again, and tapped Sam on the shoulder.

"Sammy. The tickets," Sam reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out the tickets, while Dean continued to talk.

"We'd love to help you, since actually my brother and I are going to Sioux Falls ourselves," Sam handed the tickets over to his brother.

"I have three tickets here for a boat that leaves for Sioux Falls soon…But unfortunately, the third ticket is for him," Dean, once more, pointed back at the royal family portrait towards the little dark haired boy.

"Prince James Singer," Castiel looked at the old painting once more, before the Winchesters dragged towards a different room.

"We're trying to reunite the lost prince to his grandfather, the Grand Duke," Sam said, finally speaking up.

"You do kinda resemble him," Dean chimed in.

"The same dark blue eyes," Sam continued what Dean was saying,

"Like his father's, King Michael's," Castiel silently listened as the brothers rattled on about how he resembled the lost prince.

"Are you trying to tell me that I am, somehow, this Prince James," Castiel asked, as the trio stopped in front of a different painting.

"All I'm trying to say is that we've seen thousands of men all over this country and none of them look as much as the lost prince as you do," Dean said, as he tried to get Castiel to look at the painting before them.

"Just look at the portrait," Castiel took a step away from the brothers.

"I think I made a mistake," Castiel started to walk away, but Dean walked in front of him.

"Why? You don't what happened to yourself,"

"And no one knows what happened to him," Sam spoke up,

"You're looking for family in Sioux Falls,"

"And his only family is in Sioux Falls," Dean and Sam took Castiel back towards the painting.

"Have you ever thought of the possibility?" Dean asked, looking up at the painting. Sam handed Crowley back over to Castiel, who absentmindly began to pet him.

"It's a bit hard to picture myself as a prince after living in the orphanage, but I believe everyone would wish someday that they were royalty," Castiel looked up at the painting; the lost prince stared back at him. Dean took this opportunity to grab his brother and head back for the ballroom.

"We'd really like to help you, bud. But like I said, the last ticket is for the lost prince," Castiel sighed, as he looked away from the brothers back to the painting. There was a twinge of hope that what the Winchesters had said was true.

**XXXX**

Once they were in the ballroom, Sam pulled himself out of Dean's grip.

"Dean, what the hell? Why did you tell him all of that and then just walk away?" Dean smirked at him; Sam just gave him one of his signature looks in response.

"We're walking away from a perfect opportunity here, Dean," Dean looked down at his wristwatch.

"I've got this all under control, Sammy. Now, just slow down a tiny bit," Dean said, slowing his walk down as well.

**XXXX**

Castiel stared at the lost prince for a second, before he glanced at the other figure in the portrait; an older man with a beard, and a hand on the lost prince's shoulder. There was no crown on his head like the other portraits, but his attire held some medals, and what seemed to be a family seal, but the image was too faded for Castiel to see what the seal was.

'Must be the grandfather,' Castiel thought. He bit his lip and made his decision. He rushed out of the room after the Winchesters.

**XXXX**

Dean smirked once again at his brother, before he held up three fingers and began to count down. They heard hurried footsteps behind them.

"Dean, wait," The brothers turned back and looked at Castiel. Castiel played with the scarf in his hand for a moment, before he spoke up.

"I thought about what you had said. The possibility of myself could be accurate. And if I am not Prince James, I am certain that the Grand Duke would know and it all would be just an honest mistake," Dean nodded his head, as Sam walked up to Castiel.

"And if we're right and you are the lost prince, then you will finally know who you are and have a family," Sam smiled down at Castiel to reassure him. Dean quickly agreed, before he added,

"And it gets you to Sioux Falls for free," Castiel took a second, before he agreed and held out his hand to Dean and shook hands. Dean turned around, yelling into the empty ballroom.

"May I present the Prince James Singer!" Sam shook his head at his brother's antics, as Castiel picked up Crowley.

"Crowley, it looks like we get to go to Sioux Falls. Thank you," The dog seemed to smile back at Castiel, as he petted his head. Dean shot the dog an uninterested look.

"That thing is not getting into my car," Sam and Castiel looked up at him; Sam frowning, Castiel confused. The duo sent him a pair of puppy dog eyes. Dean rolled his eyes, walking back towards his and Sam's room.

"Fine, whatever. But, he makes a mess in my baby, he's out," Sam and Castiel chuckled lightly as they followed him.

**XXXX**

Meanwhile, in a room overlooking the ballroom, a small wirily male with a nervous twitch watched the trio with mild interest. He chuckled.

"Prince James?" Jeffrey shakes his head, before he continued to talk to himself,

"Just one problem there, guys. Prince James is dead! All the Singers are dead," He walked around his room, before he picked up a demon's seal. After Lucifer and the demons disappeared, Jeffrey was the only one left. He joined Lucifer's army to be with one of Lucifer's recruit, a demon who loved to take him slow dancing, but he never actually knew the demon's true name. The seal in his hands started to glow in his hands while he was not paying attention.

"Nothing is going to bring my demon back, not after so many years," Black smoke rose from the seal, and something began to materialize right next to him and spoke.

"And that, my dear Jeffrey is where you are wrong," Jeffrey yelped in surprise and throw the demon seal in the air. The demon, which materialized next to him, caught it before it fell to the ground, and glared at Jeffrey with pitch black eyes. Jeffrey just stared back in return.

"Y-you came back…" The demon smiled at him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He held up the demon seal.

"Of course Jeffrey, something unlocked me from this. Now, tell me what has just happened. Nothing should have released me from this seal. Lucifer is in Hell's Cage behind the Gate, his will is done," Jeffrey pointed out the window towards where the trio once was.

"These two brothers claim that they had found Prince James Singer. But, that can't be right. The prince is dead like the rest of his family," The demon just raised an eyebrow, before he pulled a knife out of his pocket. Jeffrey stepped away quickly and watched his demon cut his own arm and used his blood to make a different seal on the wall next to them. The demon held his hand to Jeffrey,

"Take my hand, Jeffrey," Jeffrey took his hand with caution; the demon gave him a smile, before he placed his other hand on the seal and chanted,

"_Nos ad inferni scriptor portam, ad caveam,_" Jeffrey didn't have any time to react, as light filled the room and he felt him and the demon dragged through the seal. Once they stopped, Jeffrey fell to the floor, the breath knocked out of him. He didn't seem to notice someone kneeling down above him.

"Who is this? And why are you in the Cage and intrude on my solitude?"

**XXXX**

**Sorry, it took a while to update. I had midterms at my school. As well as, I'm still recovering from Friday's episode of Supernatural. And then, there was trying to figure out Castiel's characterization since I believe he wouldn't really act as Anya in the movie. And then, trying to figure out who would be Bartok, but one of my lovely followers on Tumblr suggested Jeffrey, from this season's episode, Repo Man, and I found he kinda fit.**

**Edit: Crap, I forgot the translation! I'm gonna admit I used Google Translate for the phrase to be in Latin. It translate to "Take us to Hell's Gate, to the Cage,"**

**So anyway, I hoped you enjoyed, and hope you review. Have a good morning/day/night!**


	4. Part 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

**XXXX**

Jeffrey pulled himself into a sitting position. The man, who spoke above him, gave Jeffrey and the demon a questioning look and waited for his question to be answered. The man's face was littered with blood red scars, some looked old, some new. The demon saluted.

"My lord," Jeffrey looked from the demon to the other man, before he realized who he was sitting in front of.

"You're Lucifer? I thought he passed away," Jeffrey said, as he stood up. Lucifer stared at him with a glare.

"That's what everyone believes. But, I was brought here when I fell into the river and drowned. Now, I'm guessing you're here for a reason. No demon was left on Earth after I came here, and yet, here I am staring at one," Jeffrey held up the demon seal. Upon seeing it, Lucifer's eyes widened and yanked it from Jeffrey's hands. He looked it over, running his hands over the details, and checked it for any marks or scratches.

"How did you get this?" Lucifer asked, looking back up at the pair. Jeffrey thought for a second, before he answered.

"After the siege and every demon disappeared, I was running out of the palace before I got caught, and found it. I remembered when you were commanding us and planning the siege, I saw you holding it. So, I figured it was important and that it possibly the only connection to…" Jeffrey trailed off, as he flushed and looked at the demon standing beside him. Lucifer didn't seem to notice, before he demanded one more thing.

"Something has happened. I knew it, I could feel it. Tell me everything," Both the demon's and Lucifer's eyes were on Jeffrey.

"I don't know what happened. Before the demon came out of the seal, I was watching these people in the ballroom of the old Singer palace, two, I think, were brothers and the other just randomly showed up out of nowhere. I couldn't hear what they were talking about, but they keep pointing at the various portraits of the family and the dead prince. And then, randomly, one of the brothers shouted something about 'presenting Prince James Singer', and then the seal came alive and released him," Jeffrey explained and pointed at the demon. Lucifer frowned the entire time Jeffrey spoke.

"But, that can't be correct, could it? All the Singers are dead," Lucifer placed the seal down on the table, and shook his head, turning away from Jeffrey and the Demon.

"No…that little brat James escaped with my father as my hoard was killing the others. I almost had the little brat, but the ice covering the river cracked and James kicked me in the face, making me go under. And because the command wasn't fully done before my death, I am stuck in this cage, my power taken from me, having lost my seal," Lucifer turned back to his companions, a malicious smirk on his face, as he held the seal up.

"But with this, I can continue my curse and destroy that brat. And ruin my father once and for all," Jeffrey watched as the older male whisper a spell, causing the seal to glow brightly. He closed his eyes for a second, and when he opened them, there were 10 new demons in the room with them.

"Your job is not done. Go back to the surface, and finish what we started," Each eye gleamed black as they nodded. In a puff of smoke, every demon was gone, leaving Jeffrey alone with Lucifer. Lucifer paid no attention to him, as he grabbed some chalk from the nearby desk and began to draw a sigil on the wall. Lucifer muttered another spell. The sigil glowed faintly causing part of the wall to vanish and show the world above, more specifically the two brothers and Prince James getting ready to leave the palace.

"Let the show begin,"

**XXXX**

Castiel gave the car in front of them a confused look. Sam and Dean walked past him to place their bags in the trunk. Sam got into the front seat, as Dean stood next to the driver's side door, looking at Castiel.

"What have you never seen a car before?"

"I have…But, I am confused as to why you have named your car 'Baby'" Dean snorted.

"Because the car was given to me by my father. I've fixed her all on my own. She deserved a name, so I just went with Baby," Castiel still looked a bit confused, but got into the backseat nonetheless. Sam opened his map and pointed at a small point, showing it to Castiel.

"We're catching the boat here, and it'll take us to the harbor of Sioux Falls," Dean took the map from Sam to see what route he had to take, as Sam put his seatbelt on. Castiel just sat back and watched the brothers quietly and petted the sleeping Crowley. He was slightly in shock that he was actually doing this; he was actually going after his dreams. He jumped slightly as the car engine revved up and they were on their way.

"I'm going through the back streets. It'll take forever to get through the city if we use the main roads," Dean told his brother. Sam silently agreed as he opened one of his books and began to study. Dean looked over at his brother, a ghost of a smile on his face. With the reward for returning the prince, Sam could finally go back to school. Dean looked through the rearview mirror at their other passenger. Castiel was looking through the window, watching the buildings go by as he petted the snoozing dog. Castiel looked up into the rearview mirror, and stared back at Dean. They stared at each other for a second, before Dean looked back at the road. The edge of the city came up quicker than Dean thought.

**XXXX**

"Sam, when does the boat leave again?" Dean asked, not looking away from the road in front of them. It was starting to get dark after driving for a couple of hours. Sam closed his book for a second and pulled the boat tickets out of the sun visor.

"It leaves in two days, at 5 P.M., meaning we should arrive at Sioux Falls in a day or two after that," Sam read off the ticket, before putting them back and opened his book again. Before he went back to reading, he looked into the backseat to check on Castiel, who was leaning against the window next to him, fast asleep. He had wrapped his trench coat around him and draped part of it on the little dog next to him. Sam smiled before going back to his book.

"I know we don't have much money, but we do need to get Castiel some new clothes. There's no way the Grand Duke would even believe him if he show up in rags,"

"Yeah well, we still have to fill his head with enough knowledge about the Royal Family to impress Gabriel," Dean said, looking at his brother for a second. Sam gave him one of his looks, before going back to his back.

"Who's Gabriel?" A groggy voice asked from the backseat. Sam looked back and found Castiel awake and rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. The brothers looked at each other for a second. Sam sighed and turned around in his seat so he could tell Castiel the truth.

"Gabriel Novak is the Grand Duke's cousin. Technically, you have to get through an interview with him before you can see the Grand Duke. Gabriel asks about the Singer family history and what Prince James did when he was little," Castiel sat there silently for a second, before looking at Dean.

"Please, pull over the car," Dean gave him a confused look, but pulled over to the side of the road. Castiel pulled on his coat got out of the car, and began walking in the direction from which they came. The Winchesters looked wide-eyed at each other; Dean took off his seat belt and got out of the car.

"I'll talk to him," Sam nodded and watched his brother follow after Castiel. The puppy Castiel had brought with him growled a little at Sam, who just petted it in response.

**XXXX**

"Cas, wait up," Castiel looked over his shoulder at the older Winchester. He fastened his steps a bit, but stopped when a hand grabbed his shoulder.

"What do you want, Dean?" Castiel asked, looking up at Dean. Dean let go of Castiel's shoulder.

"Where are you going?"

"You misplaced my trust, Dean. You never told me that I had to prove I was the Prince. I cannot lie to this Gabriel, just because I have the looks of the prince, doesn't mean I could actually be him,"

"But you don't know if it's a lie, what if it was actually true?" Dean asked in defense. Castiel stared at Dean for a few seconds and tugged on the sleeve of his trench coat.

"I cannot guarantee your plan will work. But, I will try," Castiel said, looking back up. Dean let himself smile for a couple of seconds.

"Ok then. How well can you read? Sam has a couple of books on the family history, as for what Prince James did when he was little, me and Sam will help you out with that one," Castiel gave him a questioning look, but went to walk towards the car, Dean following after him.

"I can read very well. I used to read to the younger children at the home. Though, it is a bit dark to read right now,"

"Doesn't stop Sammy," Castiel smiled at that.

"I have been wondering, Dean. Why are you and your brother trying to return the lost prince?" Dean knew he could not tell Castiel the truth about needing the reward money, so he told a half-lie.

"Me and Sam know what it's like to have missing family. We just want to help the Grand Duke out," Dean said quickly, quickening his pace and got back into the driver's seat of the car. Sam raised an eyebrow at his story, while Castiel got back into the backseat and hushed the growling Crowley. Sam handed Castiel one of the books on the Singer Family and told him to read the bookmarked section. Castiel thanked him, but did not start reading for the sun was almost done setting and he did not have much light left to read with.

**XXXX**

They thought it was smooth sailing from there. Sam and Castiel decided to get some sleep, leaving Dean the only one awake. He grimaced when Crowley began to bark at the window.

"Cas, can you quiet him?" Dean asked, temporarily forgetting that Castiel was asleep. He moved his right hand to the backseat to tap Castiel and only took his gaze from the road for a second. Crowley started barking at something outside frantically. Dean looked back up and spotted something, no someone in his headlights. He slammed down on his brakes, waking Sam and Castiel.

"Dean?" Sam questioned sleepily. Dean hushed him and looked back out the window and noticed that the person was crumpled on the ground. Sam and Dean both exited the car quickly to go help the person as Castiel watched from the backseat. Upon sight, they found the person to be a woman.

"Ma'am, are you alright?" Sam asked, as he touched her shoulder. Her hand grabbed his, and he found himself being flipped over. The woman stood above him and smirked.

"You fell for that too easily," She said, as her eyes turned black. She kicked Dean in the stomach, making him fall over. The rest of her group came out of the woods surrounding them.

"He's in the car," She told them. One opened the backseat door and was attacked by Crowley, but Castiel wasn't in the car. Sam and Dean got off the ground, pulling knives they had hidden in their boots. The woman turned back to them.

"Where is he?"

"Why should we tell a demon like you?" Dean asked, gripping her knife tight. He knew a normal knife wouldn't work on the demons, he watched his father try during the siege of the palace. He spotted a hand coming from under the car, recognizing the tan trench coat. The woman demon turned back to her companion.

"Kill them. Find the boy," The group moved away from the car to attack, none noticed Castiel rolling from underneath. Castiel breathed nervously, trying to remember the lesson a pastor had taught him and the older children in case of another demon attack.

"_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus,_" He held his hand out towards the group; Sam and Dean were holding their own against them.

"_omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica,_" The leader demon turned and spotted him, her eyes widened as she realized what he was saying. Castiel stumbled, trying to remember the next passage.

"You fools," She yelled at her group.

"Grab him before he finishes the exorcism!" Two demons ran towards the car, but Castiel finished before they could reach him.

"_Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos._"

The demons disappeared in a puff of black smoke; Sam and Dean sat down in the dirt to catch their breath, while Castiel fell to his knees shakingly.

"What the hell did they teach you in those orphanages?" Dean asked, jokingly. Everyone let out a nervous laugh. Crowley limped his way over to Castiel, who patted his head thankfully. Dean stood up and stretched.

"Come on you two. Let's get the hell outta Dodge," Castiel tilted his head in confusion.

"I do not understand that reference," Dean rolled his eyes.

"You can recite an entire exorcism and you don't…Never mind, I mean, let's get out of her, before any more of the demons pop back up,"

**XXXX**

Lucifer cursed loudly as he watched his first plan fall through. Jeffrey jumped in shock and watched his leader. Lucifer watched the Winchesters and the prince drive off again. A thought came into his head and he smirked, but he shall wait to put the plan into motion. He will give the little prince the day to rest and learn, but his boat ride will be glorious.

**XXXX**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. I had been worrying about school, but now I'm on summer break and shall put a lot of time into this fic! And the end of the chapter was going to go a bit different, but I just didn't know how to word it...**

**Thank you for reading, hope you review (but no pressure), and have a wonderful day/morning/night!**


End file.
